


Once... Always... Part 2

by EmmyRK



Series: Wacky Drabbles [4]
Category: The Nanny Affair (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cheating, Choices: Stories You Play - Freeform, F/M, Pixelberry, Revenge, gladiator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyRK/pseuds/EmmyRK
Summary: A few A/N:--WOW! Thank you all so much for all the love and support! I had an unreal response from Tumblr, Facebook and AO3 readers asking, "WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?" Well, y'all asked for it, and I hope it is exactly what you were hoping for in this story! Needless to say, my "One-Shot" just turned into a 3-part mini-series! Thank y'all again for reading and sharing and for suggesting this Part 2! Please enjoy!--Special thank you to my fellow amazing writers shannonsaid and LoreKeeper427 for letting me brainstorm ideas with them and for pre-reading some of this material. Go check out their AMAZING work!--I was unable to make the Wacky Drabbles prompt from this week fit with this unfortunately; however, to keep the series easily together, I am saving it under 'Wacky Drabbles'.--The movie Gladiator (2000) is quoted; I do not own that dialogue; these characters belong to Pixelberry--WARNING: language, sensualityCheck out Part 1 here --> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767382
Relationships: Sam Dalton/Main Character (The Nanny Affair), Sam Dalton/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Wacky Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859050
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Once... Always... Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> A few A/N:  
> \--WOW! Thank you all so much for all the love and support! I had an unreal response from Tumblr, Facebook and AO3 readers asking, "WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?" Well, y'all asked for it, and I hope it is exactly what you were hoping for in this story! Needless to say, my "One-Shot" just turned into a 3-part mini-series! Thank y'all again for reading and sharing and for suggesting this Part 2! Please enjoy!  
> \--Special thank you to my fellow amazing writers shannonsaid and LoreKeeper427 for letting me brainstorm ideas with them and for pre-reading some of this material. Go check out their AMAZING work!  
> \--I was unable to make the Wacky Drabbles prompt from this week fit with this unfortunately; however, to keep the series easily together, I am saving it under 'Wacky Drabbles'.  
> \--The movie Gladiator (2000) is quoted; I do not own that dialogue; these characters belong to Pixelberry  
> \--WARNING: language, sensuality
> 
> Check out Part 1 here --> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767382

Brynn barrels from her marriage suite, chaotically stumbling towards the kitchen sink as her stomach violently disgorges. She tightens her grip on the sides of the brushed chrome as her knees threaten to plunge her body to the floor. As she gasps for a morsel of air in between bouts of nausea, rivers of her despair tumble down her cheeks. In just a matter of moments, her "happily ever after" of a beautiful marriage slips through her grasp.

" _Mom_?" Mickey freezes with concern at the bottom of the stairs.

She clears her throat. "I'm fine, baby." Her congested voice strains out a gravelly answer; her throat scorches excruciatingly. There is an ominous ache in her chest as her heart gallops frightfully out of her body, surely shredding under the pressure of breaking. With stitches in her sides, she thirsts for a gulp of oxygen.

He shakes his head as he hurries to her side. "Mom, you're not fine." He pushes her sweat-dampened hair behind her ear, revealing her gray-hued skin as her body visibly quivers, her lips pale. "Let me get Dad--"

" _No_!" she roars as she grabs his wrist, pulling him to her side. She instantly feels a sorrowful guilt wash over her when she sees the look of terror in his eyes. Brynn and Sam were careful to use absolute discretion with their adult matters. Arguments, finances, business: none of these things concerned their kids. But in this moment, she feels as though Mickey stumbled into the lion's den, and she invited him to touch their sharp teeth.

She slinks down like a ragdoll onto the ground, bracing her rounded abdomen; Mickey crouches down, hovering closely over her crumpled body. Brynn forces a smile, cupping his worried face. "It's just pregnancy stuff, Mickey. _Please,_ don't go in there. Don't bug your father. I'm fine."

He internally wars with making the right decision. Her words mill in his mind as he looks to his parent's bedroom, and then back into his stepmom's blood-shot eyes. He sighs as he stands up, extending his hand to help her to her feet.

"I'm going to need a minute, baby." She closes her eyes, fighting off another wave of dry heaves. "I promise, I'm fine." She massages her belly as she takes deep meditating breaths to slow down her respirations. "Go on. Find your brother and sister."

Mickey pours a glass of ice water, and hands it to Brynn. He grabs a clean kitchen cloth, saturating it with cold water, and gently places it folded on her forehead. Before he can turn to join his siblings, Brynn grabs his hand.

"Hey," her voice is soft, a shred of warmth beaming from her face. "When did you grow up?"

Mickey looks down, smiling at his mom. "I don't know," he chuckles out, squeezing her cold, petite hand in his. "But, _you_ helped me."

"I love you, baby."

"Love you, too, Mom."

As if they were on cue, hearing his footsteps dissipate into the other room causes her tears to fall, flooding her blurry vision. The sudden rush of sobbing creates a pin-stabbing sting that adds to the headache of her racing thoughts. What is she supposed to do now? She just witnessed her husband, the love of her life, cheating on her with a woman she trusted, with a woman she invited into her home, with a women she entrusted to care for her precious daughter.

Brynn takes a sip of water before casually looking around the kitchen. She remembers the countless arguments with Sam over cabinet colors, appliances and drawer handles. She remembers Olivia's first trip to the emergency room for stitches when her brow collided with the edge of the counter. She remembers when she taught Mason and Mickey how to make French toast. Powdered sugar littered every possible surface of the penthouse.

She drops her head into her hands as she muffles uncontrollably wails. Were their memory-making days over? Were their days as a family over? Everything she and Sam had been through, all of their hard work, all of the marriage counseling visits: did it all amount to this? To _nothing?_ Even worse, was it all a _lie?_

She craves nothing more than to be comforted by the loving hands of her husband, the way he had always done so in the past whenever she needed reassurance. But, who does she turn to now? Now that his hands have been ripped away by infidelity, who does she turn to? Where can she go?

A hush falls over Brynn as she wipes threatening teardrops from her eyes. She carefully balances herself, bracing her pregnant abdomen as she pulls herself into a stand. She dries her glistening cheeks with a paper towel as she digs in her purse in search of her phone.

Once in hand, she skims through her contact list, finding the perfect person that could help her through this mess.

She presses _'Send'._

"Hey, I _need_ your help."

*************

A coy smile slithers across Becca's flushed face, her eyes unfaltering from Sam's seductive gaze reflecting in the bathroom mirror. She dries her drenched golden locks with Brynn's embroidered towel as he tucks his shirt into his chino khakis. "We should send the kids out for snow cones more often." She bites her bottom lip, stifling a chuckle.

His smoldering eyes travel the length of Becca's naked curvy body, licking his lips as he fantasizes about the decadent dessert he just enjoyed in the shower. He sneaks another nip at her earlobe, pinching are voluptuous assets before excusing himself from his suite.

He struts into the kitchen, rolling up his sleeves as he surveys his domain. He notices instantly the remnants of colorful, flavored ice on the kitchen counter. " _Boys? Liv_?" He hollers, his voice carrying easily to the playroom loft.

Mason descends the stairs with Olivia on his back. " _Daddy_!" Olivia reaches out to Sam's extended arms. His strong arms cradle her into his secure embrace.

"My little princess!" He kisses her blue-stained lips. "Mmmm… someone had a bubblegum-flavored snow cone."

"Uh-huh!" She holds up her beloved stuffed teddy bear, adorned with a lavender, bedazzled tiara with matching tulle skirt. "But Miss Penelope wanted strawberry."

"Oh, well, maybe you and Miss Penelope can share a strawberry cone next time." Hearing this causes her to beam with stars in her eyes at her father.

"Mickey's on the phone in our room," chimes in Mason as he cleans his lenses.

 _"Oh?_ With who?"

" _Kennedy_ ," Mason jovially singsongs. Sam clicks his cheek in approval, raising an eyebrow as he shares a knowing chuckle with his son. 

"So," Mason continues while looking around the room, "Where's Mom?"

"I'm assuming still at the office. Did you need--?"

"At the _office?"_ He interrupts. "She's the one who told us to go to the playroom." Olivia innocently nods as Sam stands her on the floor next to her brother.

He inquisitively whips his head around, looking for a clue, any kind of an inkling that his wife had been home. Dirty dishes remain in the sink; that would've driven her crazy, making her stop to clean them before proceeding onto anything else. She normally dropped off her purse, brief case, and keys at the far end of the kitchen counter; but again, there was no evidence of her being home.

A very sobering chill sparks through his nerves. What if she saw something--and left? 

"Um, Mason? Was Mom--" he anxiously searches for the right words as he scratches the nape of his neck, _"--okay_ when you saw her?"

"Honestly, not really. She looked pretty sick and pale."

Sam's throat feels as if it is coated with sand paper as he attempts to swallow, his Adam's apple bobbing intensely. "Did she say _anything?"_ He nervously clears his throat. "Why--why didn’t you come get me?"

"She said that she was fine. I figured it was her morning sickness again or something." Olivia holds tight to Mason's fingers as he begins to twirl her. "And honestly, we didn't know if you were even home."

 _"Hey,_ _Sam?"_ A muffled woman's voice shouts from the bedroom. Sam clears his throat, again in an attempt to drown out the shouting, coming from his room. His face becomes flushed as his forehead begins to glisten.

"Eh, Mason, can you do me a favor?" Sam fumbles out his wallet, handing his son a $20. "I need a copy of the _Times_. There's that vendor on the corner. Grab me one. Take Livvy." He begins to shove his children onto the elevator.

"But Dad, don't we _have_ a subscription?"

"I can't find mine, _son."_ Sam grits his teeth. _"Please._ Just go."

"Can Miss Penelope go, too, Daddy?"

"Yes, yes, princess, take Miss Penelope. Now _skedaddle."_

As soon as the elevator closes, Sam leans his weary head against the metal doors, letting out a deep sigh of alleviation as his thoughts take off running. His affair with the nanny has gotten out of hand. Has he been caught, or is he on the cusp of getting caught? Do his children suspect anything? The children claim that Brynn had been there, that she had come home early. Yet, she is no where to be found. Did she see him? Did she see him in the shower? _With the nanny?_

_"Sam?"_

He whips around to find Becca wearing one of his button-down shirts. She smiles seductively at him as she sashays towards him, wagging her hips back and forth.

He rubs his forehead, but he can't conceal his dimples as his devilish-grin spreads wider. "What are _you_ doing?" He raises an eyebrow.

She places a hand on his broad chest, her fingers playfully walking up towards his neck. She giggles, "Did you send the kids out, _again?"_ She firmly cups his hardening bulge. _"Oh!_ Is this for _me?"_

His breath catches in his throat as he wrestles with his own conscience. _"Mmmm… only for you,"_ he whispers in her ear as she kisses his neck, suckling on his skin.

With his brain fuzzy and unsure of what to do, Sam places his hands on her shoulders, gently pushing her body away from his. "B-Becca. S-s-stop. _Stop."_

She bites her lower lip, unfastening his belt. "Oh, what's wrong, Mr. Dalton?" she teases in a small voice like a doe-eyed animated princess. "Did round 1 tire you out that much?" She snickers as she continues to unzip his pants.

He closes his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose as he fights the temptation. "I think Brynn knows," he blurts.

She stops and looks into his eyes. She caresses his cheek. "You're being paranoid again." He leans into her touch, wrapping his arms around her. "She is so caught up with the kids, work and this baby." Sam closes his eyes, nodding slowly in agreement. "She is too dumb to notice her sexy, _hot_ husband." He leans down, meeting her lips with his. "Stop worrying so much." She kisses him again. "She doesn't know, Sam."

" _Dad_?"

Sam startles, terrified like a deer in the headlights as he quickly removes his grip from the nanny's bare rear.

_"Mickey!"_

*************

A watercolored-sunset casts brilliant shades of orange into the open windows of the penthouse. The sound of metal utensils and wooden chopsticks scratch against the ecru _Lenox_ dinnerware. The tangy, sweet smell of Chinese take-out cuts through the thick clouds of awkward silence that plagues the Dalton dining room.

Sam breaks the stillness, clearing his throat. "Mickey, can you pass me another eggroll?" Mickey, who has been fixated on his mound of orange chicken, barely allows his eyes to glance up to meet his father's gaze. Although he is touching his food, not a crumb passes his lips. His appetite is lost, short-circuited from the disturbing image he witnessed earlier in the day.

"Here you go, Mr. Dalton." Kennedy, Mickey's girlfriend, passes him the carton holding his request as she beams a bright, metal-adorned smile. "And thank you again for allowing me to come over for dinner."

Sam flashes a courtesy smile, offering an appeasing nod at the pretty red-head as silence engulfs the room again.

With an uneasy pit growing in his stomach, Mason surveys the table dynamics after noticing the subtle vibrations of his father's nervous knee bouncing. He notices that even though Sam's head is lowered, his eyes continue to wander anxiously to Mickey.

"Where's Mommy?" An exhausted Olivia rubs her eyes.

"I don't know, princess. Eat your rice."

"Do you know where she is?" questions a concerned Mason.

Sam shrugs. "She didn't tell me--"

"Have you tried calling her?" interrupts Mason, more vocal this time.

"Yes," Sam holds his hands up in surrender. "Her phone must be off. She had several important meetings this afternoon."

"I want Mommy," whines Olivia as she hugs her stuffed bear tighter.

"Olivia, she will be home before you know it." Sam shifts his eyes to Mickey, but the gaze isn't matched. "Let's just finish dinner."

"But, I want _Mommy!"_ Olivia melts down as large tears stream down her face. Sam sighs in frustration, dropping his utensils with a loud clatter against his plate. He pulls his distressed daughter into his lap, wrapping his arms firmly around her as he plants a kiss on her forehead.

"Shhhh... I know, princess, I know. We all want Mommy too."

_"Do you, Dad?"_

A hush falls over the table; everyone looks to Mickey who has suddenly unmuted. He cocks his head to the side as he bores holes into his father with a hateful glare.

Sam clears his throat. _"Mickey,_ what _kind_ of question is that?" Mickey returns to staring at his meal.

 _"Mickey,"_ Kennedy chastises with a gruff whisper.

Mason rests his chop sticks on his plate. _"Dude, what is with you_ _tonight?_ You have company. Stop being such a _dick."_

 _"Mason!"_ reprimands Sam. _"Language!"_

"Daddy, what's _'dick'?"_ innocently asks Olivia.

 _"Great."_ Sam shoots an irritated look at Mason.

"Nothing, Livvy," Mason answers quietly, picking up his chopsticks in hopes that the conversation would end there. At least for his sake.

_"Dick, dick, dick."_

_"Liv, stop saying that word!"_ scolds Mason.

"But what does it mean?" cries Olivia.

 _"Jesus Christ--"_ mutters Sam as he pinches his nose. "Let's just stop talking about it."

"We'll tell you when you're older, Livvy," pacifies Mason.

"But, I'm almost five and a half!" argues Olivia. "That's almost six!"

Kennedy's cheeks redden as she stifles a giggle.

Olivia turns to Mickey. "Why are you a _'dick'?_ "

 _"Enough,_ Olivia!" Sam sternly hushes her.

 _"Nice job, Mason,"_ bites Mickey.

 _"Boys, please. Not now."_ Sam can feel the argument brewing. "Let's just finish dinner."

Mason turns to his twin: "Maybe if you weren't being such a _dick,_ I wouldn't have to teach our little sister what a _dick_ is, you _dick!"_

 _"Mason! Enough!"_ interjects Sam.

 _"Oh, you_ want to know why _I'm_ being a _dick,_ brother? Do _you really_ think _I_ enjoy being a _dick_ in front of my _own_ girlfriend?"

Sam quickly sits Olivia in her chair. He stands up, slamming his hands on the table. _"Mickey! Mason! Both of you! Stop it now!"_

Mickey jumps out of his seat in a fit of rage, his chair tumbling behind him. "How would _you_ act--" he chokes back a sob as he throws an accusing finger at Sam, "--if you found out Dad enjoys his _dick_ being sucked by multiple women?"

 _"Enough!"_ Brynn storms into the room. She tosses her purse and brief case into an empty chair before crossing her arms. _"Boys, what the hell is going on in here?"_ The room falls silent, everyone staring nervously at their plates.

 _"Mommy!"_ Olivia charges her mom with glee, Brynn hoisting her onto her hip.

"My baby girl!" Brynn pushes Olivia's chocolate waves out of her face, planting a kiss on her forehead before turning her attention to the room. "Oh, hello, Kennedy!"

"Hi, Mrs. Dalton." nervously stutters Kennedy.

"I do apologize for our poor behavior this evening." The room remains thick with quiet angst.

Brynn saunters over to her husband, gently placing her hands on his shoulders. "I'm sorry I'm so late, gang. I had a ton of last minute paperwork flood my desk." She kisses the top of Sam's head as she begins to massage his firm shoulders. "Now, what did I miss?"

After a few painfully uncomfortable moments, Mickey glares at his guilty father. Sam's eyes shift, glaring back at him as if to plead for him not to say anything. Mickey finally scoffs, throwing up his hands as he exits the room.

**************

The heaviness of the evening disperses after dinner when Brynn recommends a grown-up movie night after the little one was tucked in for the evening. She suggests one of Sam's favorites, _Gladiator_ , a film that he is yet to show the boys due to the violence. Naturally, Mason and Mickey are thrilled as they start popping popcorn. Brynn enlists the help of Kennedy as they start making Chex Mex and candy melts.

With the coffee table covered with indulgent treats, and everyone's cup topped off with bubbly beverages, Sam starts the movie as Brynn cuts the lights. She takes her place on the couch next to Sam. She catches a peculiar, sorrowful look in his eyes as she stares deep into them. Just as Sam begins to internally squirm from the uncomfortable moment of guilt-ridden silence, Brynn cracks her sparkling smile, offering him her lips. He quickly devours them in relief as she props herself up against his shoulder, pulling a thick, shared-blanket over them.

_"…So, I can't just kill him… the whole thing's like some crazed nightmare."_

Brynn grabs a handful of popcorn, feeding Sam a few fluffy kernels, as he softly grazes her fingertips with his tongue. Her eyes dance as she gazes into his eyes, sucking suggestively on her fingers. Sam nuzzles his nose into her sweet-smelling hair as she turns her attention back to Joaquin Phoenix as he speaks with _Senator Falco._

_"...I have been told of a certain sea snake which has a very unusual method of attracting its prey..."_

Brynn wraps Sam's free arm around her body, placing his hand on her moving-abdomen. A quietly soft moan escapes as she slowly traces her fingernails in circles up and down his arms.

_"...It will lie at the bottom of the ocean as if wounded. Then its enemies will approach, and yet it will lie quite still..."_

She turns her head, her lips inviting Sam to crash back into hers. With the boys and Kennedy completely enthralled with the movie, they deepen the kiss. She parts his lips with her tongue as he begins to caress her body, pulling her closer into his.

_"...And then its enemies will take little bites of it, and yet it remains still..."_

Sam bites Brynn's lip as she introduces her hand to his hardening length. Stifling a moan, Sam rocks his hips against Brynn as she begins to squeeze harder. His tongue rolls gently across hers as he searches the depths of her mouth.

_"...So, we will lie still, and let our enemies come to us and nibble…"_


End file.
